Perdidos
by Shandy-shan
Summary: El, un joven rebelde que se había revelado a los sistemas que se le habían impuesto. Ella, una mujer que lo único que sabía hacer era seguirlos. Cuándo la vida los unió, ¿Podría juntos encontrar el camino hacia la felicidad?
1. Prologó

Prologó

Sesshoumaru

Intente contener mi irritación concentrándome en el libro que tenía frente de mí, pero por más que trataba de trasladar mi mente otro lugar, a un lugar tranquilo lejos de aquellos gritos que llegaban a mis oídos. Pero era realmente inútil imaginarme en otro lugar que no fuera en aquel infierno que se había formado a mi alrededor. Hacia treinta minutos en los que había pisado el piso de aquella casa ¡Solo treinta minutos! Y el mismo tiempo en el que tenía que soportar los alaridos y ofensas que mis dos padres se dirigían mutuamente.

Puedo escuchar claramente el momento en el que algo es lanzado en el piso para romperse en pedazos. Seguramente una de las tantas adquisidoras de porcelana que a mi madre tanto le gusta coleccionar. A pesar de que para mí son realmente horrendas. Últimamente mamá hablaba de comprar los más costosos jarrones y presumirlos a sus amigas con los mismos horribles gustos que ella. Cada una de ellas mujeres sin intereses y ocupaciones más las de ser las esposas refinadas de altísimos hombres de negocios. ¡Claro!, por qué no había nada mejor que adornar una casa con cosas finas y costosas, y aparentar que su vida no era un basurero.

El fuerte sonido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse hizo un fuerte eco recorriendo todos los rincones del lugar, para después escuchar como los horribles sollozos de mi madre llenaban el ambiente.

Rodé los ojos haciendo a un lado mi libro, me recorte sobre el escritorio frente de mi tratando de descansar. No tenía caso que tratara de concentrarme en estudiar. Odiaba aquel libro. Dentro de poco seria el examen de admisión para la Universidad más reconocida de Japón, era la misma a la que había ido mi padre. Siempre me había hablado de lo importante que era para el que yo ingresara a ella. Estaba tan enfocado a que siguiera los mismos pasos que él que estoy seguro que no le importaría pagar cualquier suma de dinero para hacer que yo entrara a ella bajo cualquier circunstancia. Como si eso fuera lo que yo quisiera realmente.

Desde que era un niño mis padres habían estado enfocados a que su único hijo fuera un excelente empresario. Desde que era un niño mi vida estaba predestinada, estudiaría negocios, haría una maestría mientras que me encargaba de la empresa de mi padre y pretendería ser alguien importante el cual su vida estaría minuciosamente planeada, mientras que en el fondo sabría que mi vida era solamente una mierda falsa.

Mi padre era uno de los empresarios más poderosos de todo Japón, estaba orgulloso de haber trabajado tanto para que todo el país reconociera su apellido como un símbolo de respeto y de honor, que se había olvidado de recordarle a mi madre que ese respeto también abarcaba a él. La cual no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de buscar a un amante que le prestara la atención que su ocupado marido no había podido darle.

Cuando mi padre había descubierto su infidelidad, ella hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, se había puesto a llorar y pedirle perdón por su error. Le reprocho el tiempo que ya no le dedicaba a ella, le había dicho que se sentía sola en esta gran mansión y había tenido que buscar consuelo fuera de la casa. Mi padre la había perdonado diciéndole que aun la amaba y que podían remediarlo. Pero estoy seguro que eso era lo último que quería decir. Más bien había dicho aquellas palabras para callarla y evitar que en los periódicos del país saliera su cara con uno articulo deprimente de la infidelidad de su esposa y dañar su preciado apellido.

Después de eso la rutina se hizo presente.

Mi madre no dejo a su amante. Siempre trataba de llegar antes de que su esposo llegara a casa, pero los días que faltaba a aquella regla y el los veía despedirse enfrente de su casa, era cuando comenzaba la discusión. Un hombre que peleaba por defender su renombre y una mujer que lo único que le importaba de su esposo era el dinero.

Me levante del escritorio con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que la silla no cayera al piso. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para bajar las escaleras y dirigirme directamente a la cocina, me serví un vaso con agua y bebí lentamente mirando a mi alrededor. La cocina era gigante pero no podía recordar ver a mi madre cocinar algo en ella. Ella siempre se había preocupado en cuidar más su perfecta manicura como para dañarla en cosas tan cotidianas como cocinar. "Ese era el trabajo de la cocinera" había dicho un sin fin de veces.

Volví a llenar el vaso con agua para caminar por el por el pasillo y volver a mi habitación, en el pasillo antes de llegar a las escaleras la voz de la mujer que se nombraba como mi madre me hizo detenerme.

―Puedes escuchar a tu madre llorar y ni si quiera te dignas a venir a consola― en un tono de voz mostraba fingido dolor.

Di media vuelta para encontrarla sentada sobre el piso, uno de los

jarrones que había visto en el salón principal estaba cerca de ella hecho pedazos. Bueno, por lo menos no lo iba a extrañar, ¡era realmente horroroso! Tranquilamente di un trago a mi vaso para después alejarse del lugar. No iba a dejar que tratara de controlarme y hacerme sentir culpable por su desgracia.

Regrese a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí, me acerca al escritorio para tomar el libro que había dejado hacia un momento atrás para luego tirarlo al piso. No iba a seguir los mismos pasos que él, comenzaría a trazar los míos. A pesar de que eso significara alejarme de todo lo que conocía. Me dirigí a mi ropero para tomar una mochila. Tome lo único que me importaba de aquella habitación, mis libros, carpetas de dibujos, lápices y pinturas que tanto me aficionaban, y nunca había sido capaz de decirle a ninguno de mis padres que lo que realmente quería ser era un pintor famoso, se hubieran burlado de mi diciendo que no tendría futuro. Tome un poco de ropa, solo la que cabía sin deshacerme de cualquiera de mis tesoros.

Me tomo solo unos minutos más para bajar las escaleras, encontrándome con el sonido que conocía perfectamente en cada rincón de la casa, el silencio. Mi madre se había ido, no tenía que imaginar mucho para sabes donde había ido, después de aquella discusión necesitaría consuelo de su amante. Sin mirar atrás salí por la puerta dejando a tras todo lo que había conocidos en ese momento. Aquella misión que por más grande y lujosa nunca se había convertido en un verdadero hogar.


	2. Capitulo I

Capítulo I

Kagome Higurashi caminaba por el pasillo con rapidez haciendo que sus tacones hicieran eco en todo el lugar. Sus caderas se movían al sonido de sus pasos. Mientras ella caminaba podía sentir como más de una mirada se posaba sobre ella. Su sola presencia resplandecía respeto y admiración. A pesar de tener solo veinte siete años estaba por convertiste en una de las mejores abogadas de Japón, en lo largo de su corta carrera había ganado casos que la mayoría ni siquiera aceptaría en llevar. Un caso más sencillo pero que había estado en las primeras portadas de las revistas de farándula había sido el divorcio de los señores Taisho. El proceso habían sido un sinfín de acuerdos y contratos para dividir los bienes estipulado.

Llego hasta una gran puerta de cristal rodeada por un sinfín de periodistas con cámaras y grabadoras, cuando voltearon a verla todo ellos corrieron hacia ella. Haciendo un gran ruido al hablar todos a la misma vez.

― _¡Abogada Higurashi, que nos puede decir del caso! ― ¿Es cierto que el joven Taisho fue culpable de aquel salvaje ataque? ―_

Escucho decir a los periodistas tratando de obtener alguna información, pero Kagome camino entre ellos ignorándolos por completo mientras se adentraba al edificio donde sabían que no podían entrar ya que era propiedad privada. Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde la esperaba la familia Taisho, los cuales habían tenido que entrar por la parte trasera del edificio para evitar a la multitud que había afuera.

Hacía apenas un par de noches en el que le habían asignado el caso. El joven Sesshoumaru Taisho de solo diecinueve años, había sido acusado de golpear salvajemente a un hombre en plena calle, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba internado en el hospital con múltiples heridas y con un traumatismo craneoencefálico. El cargo era grave ya que el herido podía tener secuelas permanentes, así que si no actuaban rápido y preparaba su defensa su cliente podía ir a la cárcel por un buen tiempo.

Al leer el caso había pensado en rechazarlo, el tener que defender a un niñato consentido de padres millonarios no le había hecho demasiada gracia. Pero después de que su jefe le dijera que la familia Taisho había pedido que fuera ella específicamente quien llevará el caso, le había sido imposible declinarlo.

Se detuvo en la puerta dando un fuerte suspiro, apretó con una mano el maletín que estaba cargando y golpeo dos veces antes de entrar. La señora Taisho estaba sentada a un costado de la mesa revisando su maquillaje la cual vestía muy elegante como siempre. El señor Taisho estaba parado a unos pasos de su ex esposa con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Kagome miro hacia la dirección donde la vista del Inu Taisho estaba fija, el asiento estaba al revés por lo que solo podía ver la cabeza del individuo ahí sentado y como la silla se movía de un lado al otro. Kagome deseo rodar los ojos por esa actitud infantil de aquel niñato, aquel era solo el comienzo de lo que tendría que afrontar al llevar el caso de un mimado y malcriado niño rico.

―Buen días― saludo de forma cortes.

El señor y señora Taisho no dijeron nada, si embargo la miraron fijamente. Ella saco su maletín para colocar en la mesa los documentos que le habían sido proporcionados. En donde estaba la demanda que le había sido levantada y los cargos por los que le acusaban.

― ¿Cuánto me va a costar para que retiren esos cargos? ― pregunto el señor Taisho con notable irritación.

Kagome negó con la cabeza sin despegar los ojos en la documentación que había revisado toda la noche. No iba a ser tan fácil como el señor Taisho creía.

―Según la demanda se exige los gastos médicos y de rehabilitación., y piden la sentencia máxima establecida por la ley por los daños físicos recibidos y secuelas permanentes que permanescan.

―Deben de tener un precio ― hablo por primera vez la señora Taisho ―Todo en esta vida tiene un precio. No podemos dejar que nuestro único hijo y heredero tenga un antecedente delictivo. No, definitivamente no es una opción.

Kagome dio un leve suspiro, desgraciadamente la ley estaba en contra de los deseos de la familia Taisho. Ellos podía no entenderla pero para eso estaba ella para sacar la mejor parte de todo aquello. Este caso iba a ser un gran trabajo.

―Entonces quiero saber cuánto antes como acontecieron los hechos.

Los señores Taishos se voltearon a ver a la persona que les había estado dando la espalda todo ese tiempo, ajeno a lo que en esa sala estaba pasando.

―Sesshoumaru ― lo llamo su padre con voz autoritaria, pero sin recibir ningún tipo de repuesta por él.

El señor Taisho lo miro con los ojos entornados haciendo que su mal humor aumentara.

― ¡Sesshoumaru, déjate de estupideces y afronta tus problemas! ― dijo su padre molesto.

La silla dio la vuelta rápidamente dejando ver a un joven de cabello platino y ojos ámbares, con unos hombros anchos brazos marcados y una fuerte mandíbula. Kagome tuvo que desviar la vista de él, se había imaginado encontrarse con un jovencito, pero Sesshoumaru era todo menos un niño. Era realmente atractivo; a pesar de que era muy parecido a su padre su mirada era mucho más dura, sus ojos se encontraban sobre Kagome con un aire de grandeza y arrogancia. La cual al sentir aquella intolerante mirada decidió responderle entornando los ojos dejándole ver que no se dejaría intimidar. Kagome sintió como su sangre se le fue a la cabeza cuando aquel joven recorrió su cuerpo con una forma despectiva.

― ¿Y bien? ― hablo el señor Taisho librando aquel incomodo momento.

Sesshoumaru aparto la vista con pesar, recostándose en la silla girándola levemente.

―El caso es que, si no me hubieran separado de aquel idiota, ahora estuviera con presentando cargos de homicidio― respondió después de un largo suspiro, mirando fijamente al techo.

Los insultos de su padre no se hicieron esperar mientras que su madre lloraba inconsolablemente diciendo la vergüenza que haría pasar a la familia al meterlos en aquel lio. Pero dijeran lo que dijeran Sesshoumaru no respondió a ninguna sola pregunta más, estaba cansado de escuchar que había arruinado su vida y el prestigio de los Taishos. No se arrepentía de haber golpeado a aquel parasito, él se había metido con algo muy preciado y estaba seguro que lo volvería a repetir y esta vez no solo dejarlo con la cabeza rota.

¡Hola minna! Muchas gracias por a quienes se molestaron en dejar un mensajito en el prólogo de esta historia. Había tenido esta idea por mucho tiempo en la mente y ahora pretendo llevarla a cabo. Espero les guste la temática de la historia, un amor con una diferencia de edad y con diferentes ideales.


	3. Capitulo II

Capitulo II

Kagome

Detuve la marcha del auto cuando el semáforo cambia su luz verde a roja, relajó los hombros sobre el volante dándome al fin cuenta de lo tensos que estaban. Me pregunto por la última vez que había salido sin preocuparme por algún caso o pendientes que debía atender, pero era realmente difícil recordarlo. Desde que me gradué de la universidad me había enfocado en llegar a ser parte del más importante buffet de abogados en Tokio. Y aun antes de ello me había enfocado en los estudios para llegar a graduarme con honores. Había pasado una larga temporada siendo residente sin remuneración en la empresa para luego ser contratada y atender casos por mi sola. Y desde ese momento no había tenido un momento de calma, a veces olvidaba que solo tenía veinte siete años y no unos cuarenta.

Di un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba en mi muñeca, eran veinte pasadas de las nueve. Me pregunto si Kouga aun estaría en el restaurante en donde habíamos quedado cenar juntos. No le reprocharía si ya se hubiera marchado. Esta era la primera vez que aceptaba una de las tantas invitaciones que me había hecho en meses, y aquí estaba yo en medio del tráfico esperando llegar al restaurante solo para ver el lugar vacío, regresar a mi departamento y descongelar comida de la nevera. Para luego ponerme a trabajar en uno de los tantos casos. A pesar de que Kouga llevaba un año más que yo en la empresa, sus casos habían sido cuestiones sencillas demandas de manutención y casos referentes a divorcios. Me había dicho que estaba feliz con su trabajo, que los casos difíciles podrían hacerlos otros, aunque esto significará poco crecimiento laboral por su parte. Estaba segura que era un buen chico, bastante atento, amable y respetuoso podría ser el novio ideal para cualquier mujer, pero yo no tenía tiempo para salir a citas y flirtear mientras tenia trabajo que realizar.

Estacione el carro cerca de un pequeño parque a pesar de la hora estaba lleno de gente, había muchos puestos vendiendo comida y artesanías en el lugar, familias paseando y grupos de parejitas tomadas de las manos o abrazados. Me dirigí al restaurante que quedaba a un costado de a aquel parque.

―Buenas tardes señorita ― se acercó un hombre vestido de blanco y negro sosteniendo una carpeta ― ¿Tiene alguna reservación?

―Estoy…― iba a responder cuando veo una mano alzándose a mi dirección y en seguida veo como Kouga se levanta de su lugar haciéndome señas para dirigirme a su mesa.

El mesero se aparta sin decirme nada y avanzó hacia él, caminando entre las mesas. Al llegar Kouga a parta una silla enfrente de su lugar para que me siente mientras él la sostiene para mí. Mientras se sienta me dirige una gran sonrisa de aquellas que iluminan su rostro bronceado, llevaba su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás con una camiseta azul acabada de planchar bajo un saco de corte moderno. Por un momento me sentí abochornada por llevar la misma ropa con la que me había visto en el trabajo horas antes, pero su semblante no decayó ni un momento parecía feliz por el simple hecho de verme ahí.

―Estaba a punto de pensar que me habías dejado plantado. ― dijo sonriendo como si hubiera dicho alguna broma.

Me sentí culpable por haberme demorado más de lo planeado arreglando documentación e investigando algunos artículos en la ley que el tiempo se había pasado tan deprisa casi sin darme cuenta.

―Yo…― comencé a hablar para tratar de disculparme por mi notoria tardanza, pero guardé silencio cuando el continuo.

― Pero no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí.

Sonreí de forma forzada y el pareció satisfecho, nos llevaron la carta a la mesa escuchaba a lo lejos como Kouga hablaba de la especialidad de la casa, un filete de ternera que según a sus palabras era celestial. Cuando regreso el mesero de forma aislada ordene lo mismo de lo que fuese que él había ordenado. Mientras la velada avanzaba Kouga no había parado ningún momento en tratar de charlar y entablar platica. Hablaba sobre cómo había jugado béisbol en la universidad y como un desgarre en el hombro lo había obligado a retirarse, ahora miraba los partidos por televisión y cuando podía asistía a los estadios. Me hablo con notable entusiasmo sobre su equipo favorito y como este año estaban realmente cerca de llegar a las finales. En cambio, yo no entendía nada sobre béisbol; o de algún deporte en general, pero a pesar de que solo respondía monosílabos estos le alentaban a seguir hablando.

Era más que evidente que no era una gran charladora, cuando estaba en la universidad me había sido difícil relacionarme con los demás, Estaba tan enfocada en las calificaciones y en no perder la beca que me ayudaba a pagar la matricula que no recordaba una plática que no fuera referente a alguna materia. Había tenido un par de citas en el transcurso de los años, pero después de la primera cita habían huido aliviados de no tener que salir otra vez conmigo. Suspire pesadamente, era momento de enfocarme más en mi vida personal ahora que había avanzado tanto en mi vida profesional. Hice mi plato a un lado cuando me sentí satisfecha, tenía que ser sincera la ternera era mucho mejor que la comida congelada.

―Deberías de asistir a un partido, son realmente emocionantes― hablaba animada mente con un trozo de carne a un en la boca haciendo un gesto bastante cómico, haciéndome sonreír. Y como si hubiera tenido una gran idea se le ilumino el rostro en seguida ― ¡Es más! Podrías acompañarme al próximo partido, es el sábado …bueno solo si deseas ir.

Y ahí estaba un chico encantador invitándome de nuevo a salir, mientras yo me había comportado de forma mezquina y aislada.

―Sí, me gustaría ir.

Kouga asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro para después dirigir su vista a su plato mientras cortaba otro trozo de carne.

Era cerca de media noche cuando salimos a la calle, Kouga me acompaño al lugar donde había estacionado el auto. La temperatura había bajado un par de grados desde la última vez que había estado al aire libre, el parque se había vaciado notablemente, se podía apreciar algunos vendedores cerrando sus negocios. Solo quedaban un par de personas charlando en las bancas cerca de las áreas verdes. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, el frio estaba traspasado mi ligera blusa de lino. Traté de calentar mis brazos frotándolos con mis manos, pero después de ese acto sentí como una tela caía sobre mis hombros, miré con sorpresa el saco que Kouga había llevado sobre mí, desprendiendo un olor masculino y fresco.

―Muchas gracias. ¿Pero tú no sientes frio?

―No te preocupes por mí, soy bastante resistente― dijo mostrándome con gracia uno de los músculos de su brazo mientras me giñaba sonriendo. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquel acto.

Caminamos manteniendo una charla referente a un caso resuelto que había terminado de la mejor manera para el cliente. Eran pocos los casos en los que un ladrón demandaba al dueño de la casa por golpearlo con un bate metálico, reímos por la desdicha de la infortunada víctima.

―Muchas gracias por tan agradable velada― dije al llegar, quitándome el saco para regresárselo.

Él lo tomo con una mano, alzando los hombros como restando importancia.

―No tienes por qué agradecerme. En verdad estoy feliz de haber pasado este tiempo contigo fuera de la oficina.

―Entonces, creo que nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo.

En el momento que me encontraba despidiendo él se inclinó para colocar sus labios en mi mejilla en un suave beso, el momento solo duro un instante, pero yo me había quedado inmóvil por aquel repentino cambio. Él se alejó para mirarme a la cara y sonreír.

―Hasta el lunes, Kagome― dicho esto se dio la vuelta alejándose.

Podía darle una oportunidad. A pesar de no sentirme atraída por él, no era por no ser atractivo, en verdad que Kouga lo era. Al trabajar juntos, conocía lo absorbente que era el trabajo. Según nuestros compañeros, podríamos ser la pareja perfecta ya que en teoría teníamos tantas cosas en común. Pero dentro de mí, sentía que algo faltaba.


	4. Capitulo III

Capitulo III

Después de despedirme de Kouga estaba a punto de subir al auto, cuando me detuve al escuchar un alboroto cerca. Mire hacia el parque para ver cuál era la causa de aquellos gritos, mi vista se detuvo a un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban haciendo un circulo mientras alentaban gritando "¡Pelea, pelea!". Iba a dar media vuelta cuando en medio de aquel circulo improvisado pude distinguir a un joven de cabellos platinos. No podía ser, era el hijo de los Taishos ¡Sesshoumaru! Me acerca lentamente guiada por instinto, pude ver como mi defendido caía al suelo con sangre en el labio para luego levantarse y golpear en la cara con el puño cerrado a otro sujeto el cual lo sujeto de la camisa haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Cuando estaba en el suelo los demás se acercaron para golpearlo a patadas mientras su compañero se levantaba ileso, estaban en una condición desequilibrada todos ellos contra uno. Al ver la escena busque mi teléfono en el bolso y llame a la policía diciendo rápidamente el lugar donde estaba y que un grupo de pandilleros estaban golpeando a una persona. Los segundos parecieron durar horas cuando solo podía mirar horrorizada como mi cliente era salvajemente golpeado. Si esperaba a que la policía llegara, lo que iban a encontrar era a un cadáver. Sin meditar un momento en lo que estaba haciendo me acerque a una distancia poco prudente y grite.

― ¡Será mejor que lo dejen en paz! ― dije con suficiente fuerza para hacerme escuchar a pesar de sus gritos.

Los sujetos dejaron de golpear a Sesshoumaru para darse la vuelta y mirarme.

―Miren que hermosura tenemos aquí ― pronuncio uno de los sujetos mirándome de forma lasciva y vulgar.

Di un paso atrás cuando miré con horror como comenzaban a caminar hacia mí. Busque con la mirada a alguien que me pudiera ayudar, pero el parque se encontraba desierto.

―La policía viene en camino, no tardarán en llegar.

Les deje saber tratando de detenerlos, pero la amenaza pareció no tener efecto. Eran más de seis cada uno de ellos con apariencia descuidada y atemorizante. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico cuando estaban a tan solo un par de pasos de mí. Pero todos pararon en seco cuando escucharon a lo lejos el sonido de la patrulla.

― ¡Maldita mujer!

Pronunciaron entre dientes más un sinfín de maldiciones y amenazas más antes de salir corriendo del lugar como los cobardes que eran. Cuando se habían alejado fuera de vista me acerque a Sesshoumaru inclinándome sobre él, estaba bastante mal herido con el labio roto mientras que un ojo se le estaba comenzando a hincharse era más que seguro que dentro de un par de horas estaría morado.

― ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

El me miro entrecerrando el único ojo que no se encontraba herido, y sin decirme una palabra se levantó de piso tomando una mochila que no había visto. Cuando se estaba enderezando no pudo evitar hacer un quejido de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano al lado izquierdo de su torso. ¿Podría ser que le hubieran roto alguna costilla? Con semejante golpiza que había recibido era un milagro que no lo habían dejado muerto.

Mire como me dio la espalda y caminaba lentamente alejándose de mí.

―Deberías esperar a que llegué la policía y levantar un acta por el brutal ataque que recibiste ― dije tratando de detenerlo, pero me ignoro siguiendo su camino ― ¿Acaso estas sordo? ― grite molesta.

Esta vez él se detuvo sin darse la vuelta respondió.

― ¿Eres tonta o qué? Tengo una demanda por agresividad en mi contra, si la policía me detiene perderé mi libertad condicional. ― espeto para luego seguir caminando.

A pesar de que me sentí un poco molesta por que un niñato me llamaba tonta; tenía razón, no me había parado a reflexionar sobre ello ya que sus heridas me habían impactado. Si la policía lo detenían en aquel estado podían usarlo en su contra y terminar su defensa en el caso. Pero no podía dejar que se fuera en aquellas condiciones. Tuve que correr para alcanzarlo sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las mías.

―Entonces date prisa. ― lo detuve poniéndome enfrente de el para impedirle el paso, mientras la sirena de la patrulla se escuchaba cada vez más cercana ― Sube a mi auto te sacaré de aquí.

Me dirigí a la dirección donde había estacionado, él se quedó sin moverse por unos segundos parecía reflexionar sobre lo que debía de hacer un momento después dio media vuelta para comenzar a seguirme. Subí al auto deprisa mientras él se sentó en el asiento del copiloto encendí el auto y lo puse en marcha. Mire por la ventanilla como un par de policías caminaban inspeccionando el lugar, mientras pasábamos junto a ellos.

Maneje unos minutos sin rumbo fijo, el sonido de la calefacción en el auto era el único sonido que sobresalía de aquel incomodo silencio.

―Si me dices la dirección de tu casa te llevaré hasta ella― pronuncie mirándolo sin despegar la vista del camino.

Ahora que sus padres se encontraban divorciados, debía de vivir con uno de ellos. Pude ver de reojo como llevaba una mano hacia su cabello dando un fuerte suspiro.

―Puedes dejarme en cualquier lugar que se te ocurra. Por ahora mi domicilio es indefinido. ― pronuncio fríamente.

Voltee la cara para mirarlo. ¿Qué era eso de domicilio indefinido? Al llevar el divorcio de sus padres podía saber que contaban con inmensas y costosas mansiones. Al fin me detuve a pensar en la manera en que lo había encontrado ¿Qué estaba haciendo el heredero de los Taishos en un parque a aquellas horas de la noche? Observe la camisa que llevaba puesta, se encontraba arrugada y levemente sucia. Era imposible creer que aquel niño que teóricamente tenía todo se encontraba viviendo en las calles. No podía dejarlo solo y mal herido, tampoco podía imaginar lo que pasaría si aquella pandilla lo encontraba indefenso.

―Tengo una habitación vacía en mi departamento. Si quieres puedes pasar la noche ahí antes de decidir qué hacer.

Él se quedó en silencio sin decir una sola palabra mientras parecía reflexionar sobre que debía de hacer. Mire el momento parecía dudar para luego asentir mientras pronunciaba un inexpresivo "Esta bien".

Aparque el auto enfrente de un mi departamento; un edificio de solo cinco pisos amaba ese lugar era un lugar tranquilo y a en un buen vecindario, guarde las llaves y tome mi bolso mientras que Sesshoumaru se colocaba su mochila en el hombro bajamos del auto.

Sin saber en que demonios me había metido.

.

.

Hola a todos! A qui esta un nuevo capitulo de esta humilde historia, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron las molestias de dejar un pequeño mensaje son mi aliento a seguir escribiendo. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV

Sesshoumaru

Camine de tras de aquella mujer por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a un elevador. Si estuviera en otras circunstancias hubiera declinado su oferta, rechazando su ayuda. Pero en estos momentos sentía mi cuerpo tan adolorido, que el tener que dormir en alguna rígida banca se me apetecía igual que un golpe en las bolas.

Debía de admitir que había sido un ingenuo al enfrentarme solo al grupo de Bankotsu. La venganza me había cegado por completo, presentándome ante ellos sin ningún plan. Tenía suerte que no les diera tiempo o no se les ocurriera sacar una navaja, ya que ahora el dolor de mi ojo y costilla serían irrelevantes consecuencias.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron caminamos por un pasillo recorriendo un par de puertas antes de detenernos en una. Ella abrió su bolso buscando algo con una mano, vi cómo se inclinaba hasta casi meter su cabeza dentro sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Se irguió y paso su mano en los bolsillos de su blusa y a pesar de no tener bolsillos en su falda, la recorrió con su mano de todos modos. Se detuvo al mirar la mano que sostenía su bolsa y soltó un pequeño suspiro al mirar que también sostenía su llavero. Si no me encontrara con el cuerpo tan lastimado no me habría importado soltar una fuerte carcajada. ¿Así que esta era la abogada por la que mis padres se sentían orgulloso por haber contratado para defender mi caso?

¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Sakura?¿Karime?¿Sagome? ¡Kagome! Si aquel era su nombre.

Cuando al fin la hazaña de abrir la puerta se encontró realizada. Una cara de alivio se instaló en su rostro al momento de quitarse aquellos zapatos con tacones. Era una costumbre japonesa el dejar el calzado en la puerta de entrada de las casas. Sin embargo, mis padres no habían seguido aquel habito. Mi madre moriría si alguien la viera sin sus preciadas zapatillas. Me incliné para sacarme mis zapatos, pero solo moverme un poco hizo que apareciera un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo del torso, sin poder evitarlo un juramento salió en mi boca por el dolor que sentí.

Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos, desvié la vista de su cara molesto conmigo mismo por demostrar debilidad. Aguantando el dolor deje mis zapatos en la entrada, mientras que la seguía al centro del lugar. No era un lugar muy grande sino suficiente para una familia pequeña, la sala estaba unida al comedor y una barra dividía la cocina del resto del lugar. Por primera vez me pregunte si había hecho lo correcto, seguramente a su esposo o novio no le gustaría llegar a casa y ver a un tipo mal herido en su hogar.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― pregunto y sin esperar que respondiera se dirigió a la cocina.

La seguí quedándome de tras de ella cuando abrió la puerta del frigorífico, el cual se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Rebusco dentro de él, encontrándose con sobras de comida china y una charola de lo que parecía un par de rebanadas de pizza. Alzo los recipientes sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.

―La pizza está bien. ― respondí.

Dejo en su sitio la comida china y se dirigió al otro lado de la cocina para meter la pizza dentro del microondas. Mientras esperaba que dejara de dar vueltas cruzo sus brazos bajo de su pecho haciendo que su busto se levantará. Dejando una vista demasiado atractiva que admirar. Está bien, lo admito. Soy un hombre y por más mal que me encontraba aquel detalle no podía pasar desapercibido. Y sin poder evitarlo mi sangre se fue a una zona baja de mi cuerpo.

Su vista se posó en mí y sus mejillas por un momento se avergonzaron cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección que tenía mi mirada. Bajo sus bazos pareciendo molesta, al mismo tiempo que abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero al instante el microondas se detuvo sonando un pitido, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. Abrió la puerta sacando el recipiente, camino pasándome de largo para dejar la pizza en la mesa. Con la cabeza hizo un ademan para que me sentara en una de las sillas del comedor. Me senté lentamente tratando lo menos posible de lastimas más mi cuerpo. La pizza no se veía apetitosa, pero después de llevar un tiempo comiendo en la calle. Comprando alimentos con lo que recolectaba de vender algunos cuadros o dibujos en el parque. No debía de ser exigente.

Le di una mordida a una rebanada, sintiendo mi labio adolorido. Deje escapar un gruñido molesto. Ella se sentó frente de mí, mirándome con los ojos entornados mientras comía. Bien, me dejaba claro que no era del todo bienvenido.

―Gracias por la comida ― dije después de terminar de comer el ultimo bocado.

Aunque la pizza había estado tan tiesa que no dudaba que tal vez terminara en el hospital, no teniendo esto nada que ver con los golpes que había recibido. Ella me miraba fijamente a lo que hice lo mismo y rápidamente se convirtió en una batalla de quien cedía. Ella suspiro ruidosamente bajando sus hombros y poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

― ¿Y bien? ― inquirió ―me podrías decir ¿Que hacías en la calle agarrándote a golpes con unos bandidos?

Bien, por lo menos agradecía que se refiriera que yo también los golpee. Ya que solo había podio lanzar un golpe antes de que me agarraran a patadas en el piso. Desvié la mirada estirando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo de mi torso. Cerré los ojos esperando que el dolor se pasara y cuando al fin lo hizo. Me levante lentamente de la mesa.

― Muchas gracias por la comida. ― repetí mientras me dirigía hacia la salida ―Pero me retiro de aquí.

Tome mi mochila y sin inclinarme me coloque lo zapatos, ella se levantó de prisa mirándome con unos ojos como de platos. Cuando abría la puerta ella corrió a mi lado y con una mano rápida la empujo para cerrarla fuertemente. La mire con el ceño fruncido molesto por que estuviera con el cuerpo bloqueándome el paso. Era mucho más baja que yo, pero parecía una pequeña fiera con los ojos enfurecidos.

―Me dirás exactamente lo que pasa antes de que llame a la policía para que termines con tu libertad condicional.

Aquello fue más que una amenaza, sabia por la manera que me miraba que era una promesa que planeaba cumplir. Pero no me iba a dejar intimidar, la tome de los hombros fuertemente tratando de apartarla de la puerta para poder salir. Ella puso resistencia poniendo su cuerpo rígido para impedir apartarla. Cuando estaba punto de quitarla de en medio ella llevo un puño a mi torso golpeándome exactamente en el lugar que me habían hecho daño, sentí como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí. Caí en el piso retorciéndome de un dolor insoportable. Ella se arrodillo y su rostro que hace segundo que reflejaba furia ahora se había inundado de pánico. Sus ojos se dilataron sin saber qué hacer, llevo una mano a donde las mías se encontraban. Un quejido proveniente de mi garganta se escapó y después de unos momentos mi alrededor se oscureció invadiéndome con él.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos (aun espero que haya alguien por ahí ) hace tanto tiempo que no actualizaba este FF. Pero después de darle una releída me entro la nostalgia, y se me hizo injusto que esta historia no tuviera una continuación. Así que aquí estoy, tratando de continuar esta y mi otra historia. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Trato de repetirme que Sesshy aquí solo tiene diecinueve años y es un casi puberto con un mal genio. Así que trato de adivinar sus pensamientos. Espero que les guste esta continuación y no me quieran agarrar a palos de como se me ocurre llevar estas dos historias al mismo tiempo.


	6. Capitulo V

Capitulo V

Sesshoumaru

Me muevo lentamente con mis ojos cerrado, pero un dolor a mi costado me hace abrirlos. Miro la habitación en la que estoy sin conocerla, lentamente me siento sobre la cama la cual es demasiado suave, haciendo que se mueva conmigo. Miro mi cuerpo dándome cuenta de que no llevo camisa. Si no que mi torso está cubierto con un vendaje blanco. Por un momento no recuerdo en donde estoy, miro a mi alrededor. Hay una ventana la cual esta con las cortinas cerradas. Por los pliegues deja filtrar un rayo de luz, avisando que es de mañana. Mi vista se detiene a un rincón de la habitación, donde esta mi abogada recostada en un sofá con una cobija sobre ella.

Entonces recuerdo todo lo sucedido. Trato de levantarme, convencido de que debo de salir de aquel lugar, pero cuando hago el intento de ponerme de pie un mareo hace que me vuelva a sentar en la cama.

― ¡Maldición! ― mascullo ente dientes más alto de lo que pretendía.

Volteo para mirar a aquella mujer con la esperanza de no haberla despertado, sus ojos cafés se encuentran mirándome fijamente. Desvió su vista de la mía, y trato una vez mas de levantarme, pero al dar el primer paso de nuevo un mareo me hace tambalear. Siento unas manos que me sostienen, y me guían a sentarme de nuevo en la cama. No deseo hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil para protestar así que regreso a donde estaba.

―Sera mejor que descanses un rato más. ― dice mientras me pone unas almohadas tras de mi para poderme recostar.

― Así que ¿De repente te volverás amable? ― le espetó con un tono irónico.

Su rostro se ensombrece mirándome con lo que podría definir como arrepentimiento. Mi vendaje se había aflojado por lo que ella lo mira, por un momento levanta una mano dirigiéndola hacia a mí. Pero yo la aparto con un manotazo y lo ajusto yo mismo. Ella se irgue sobre mí; con un semblante serio, y sin decir nada sale de la habitación.

Quiero levantarme y huir mientras ella no está, pero mi cuerpo hace todo lo contrario quedándose de nuevo dormido. Puedo escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de sartenes cucharas y cuando algo se cae al suelo puedo escuchar como la voz de aquella mujer lanza una maldición. Minutos más tarde, cuando me despierto ella se dirige a mí con un plato en sus manos. Con mis brazos lentamente me trato de erguir de la cama.

―Te hice un poco de sopa.

Acerca el plato hacia a mí y lo tomo, doy el primer sobo con la cuchara. Pero de repente lo escupo al sentir lo salado que esta. Aquello era una porquería. Mientras toso ella me ve con los ojos entornados.

―Si que eres un mal educado. Todavía que me tomo la molestia de hacerte algo para comer y así me lo agradeces. ― dice malhumorada poniendo sus manos al lado de sus caderas.

―¿Estas loca o qué? ― le espeto gritando ―Tu sopa está demasiado salada.

Sus ojos se agrandan y estira un dedo para sumergirlo dentro del plato y se lo lleva a la boca para probarlo. Su cara se desfigura al percibir el salado líquido. Sonrió por dentro. Bien, probo un poco de su propia medicina.

―Lo siento ― se disculpa, mientras toma el plato en sus manos ―Nunca se me ha dado bien la cocina.

Ni quien lo diga, aunque después de aquello mi garganta me duele más que mi torso. Por lo que puede ser que su sopa salada fue de ayuda.

―Si, no importa ― digo restando importancia.

Recuesto mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Ella aparta el plato y lo coloca sobre un taburete. Se aleja y de una esquina arrastra una silla para ponerla al lado de la cama. Se sienta en ella mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos con un semblante serio.

―Bien. Podemos alargar esto o llegar al punto de todo rápido. ― dice después de un sonoro suspiro. ― ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ― cruza sus brazos bajo de su pecho otra vez.

Aquello parecía que era un hábito que hacía inconscientemente. En verdad que ¿no se daba cuenta que con el casi transparente camisón que llevaba haciendo aquella posición dejaba que la imaginación de un hombre volara? Volteo mis ojos al otro lado de la habitación para no posarlos en ese punto en particular.

―No ― respondo a su pregunta.

En verdad que no quiero hablar con ella de lo que había sucedido. Soy consciente de que es mi abogada, quien defenderá mi caso contra Bankotsu. El cual estoy seguro de que aun esta con vida, ya que si no mi condición cambiaria de violencia a homicidio. Pero no necesito explicar exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, ya que también revelaría los hechos que me habían llevado a hacer todo aquello.

Podía sentir su mirada en mí, al igual que podía percibía su rechazo.

― Esta bien, si no quieres hablar conmigo. ― dijo levantándose mientras se daba media vuelta ―Tendré que llamar a tus padres ―se dirigió a la puerta lentamente.

La simple idea de que contactara con mis padres me hizo reflexionar sobre todo aquello. Si estuviera en otras condiciones me marcharía de inmediato, pero tal vez necesitaría un par de días antes de poder andar en la calle normalmente.

― ¡Bien, bien! ¡Te lo diré! ― grite mientras llevaba una mano a mi cabello alborotándomelo mientras sale un gruñido de mis labios.

Ella se dio la vuelta y regreso sentándose a mi lado, con un gesto de triunfo en su rostro. Si estuviéramos en otra condición podía admitiría que se me hace una mujer hermosa, pero en realidad es una bruja manipuladora.

―Esos tipos ¿tienen algo que ver con el que golpeaste? ― me pregunta sin rodeos.

Bien aquello era fácil de aceptar, no era la clásica persona que iba ahí por la calle golpeando a todo el mundo. Nunca me considere una persona agresiva, o por lo menos alguien que usará la fuerza física. Pero aquella no era una situación normal, y situaciones extraordinarias necesitaban resoluciones extraordinarias.

―Si. Son su pandilla. ―respondí al fin. Dándole por primera vez información del caso. ―El que está en el hospital es su líder. ― no pude evitar sonreí un poco al recordar cómo había terminado.

Había sido una pelea justa, solo el contra mí. Le había dicho a su grupo que no se metieran, que él quería ser que me rompiera la cara. Y resulto ser el que terminara con mas que la cara rota. Si no hubiera sido por unos policías que rondaban en ese momento ahí; deteniéndonos a todos, tal vez hubiera terminado con su miserable vida.

― ¿Y me podría decir por qué lo hiciste?

El por qué era algo que no deseaba responder. Solo de recordarlo se me hervía la sangre de las venas. Y me hacía recriminar por no haber mate de una vez a Bankotsu y todos sus amigos. No me di cuanto en el momento que mis puños se cerraron con fuerza hasta que sentí como mis uñas clavándose en mis palmas. Lleve una mano a mi rostro, mientras respiraba aceleradamente.

―Por qué se metieron con alguien importante para mí. ― respondí entre dientes, con notable enojo.

― ¿Quieres decirme que paso? ― pregunta ella esta vez con cautela.

La mire fijamente y muevo mi rostro de un lado a otro negando, ella en silencio asiente. Tal vez porque no quería decir algo que me hiciera alterar más de lo que ya me encontraba. Ella lanza un largo suspiro, antes de levantarse.

― ¿Vas a llamar a mis padres?

Ella me mira entornando los ojos.

― ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Me cuestiona y niego con la cabeza.

― ¿Tienes algún lugar donde ir?

Vuelvo a negar otra vez.

―Bien, pues creo que por el momento te quedaras aquí hasta que decida que hacer contigo.

.

.

.

.

¡Por dios que pasa con esta que deja medio siglo sin actualizar y actualiza solo en dos días! Owww en verdad que estoy entusiasmada con este FF es una historia que me ha dado vueltas por mucho tiempo, leo y leo historia donde siempre el protagonista es varios años mayor que ella. Y siempre me imaginaba que se sentiría ver a un Sesshoumaru joven con una Kagome madura. (Aquí hay ocho años de diferencia entre ellos). Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo. Nos leemos pronto (si dejan mensaje mucho mejor 😊). Saludos


	7. Capitulo VI

Capítulo VI

Kagome

Cierro la llave de la ducha, después de media hora de haber disfrutado del agua caliente. Siento mi cuerpo más relajado. La noche anterior había tenido que arrastrar el enorme cuerpo de Sesshoumaru hasta la cama. Aún estaba sorprendida de que lo hubiera logrado. Había hecho demasiado esfuerzo y mi cuerpo se sentía adolorido. Sin contar que había pasado la noche durmiendo en aquel incomodo sofá, que me hizo amanecer con el cuello retorcido.

La noche anterior me había llevado un gran susto al ver como caía al piso retorciéndose de dolor, hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento. Me sentía culpable por haberlo golpeado exactamente donde le habían hecho daño. Aunque si no hubiera sido por ello, en estos momentos podría estar en la calle. Y la idea de que se plantara o que aquella pandilla lo encontrara para enfrentarlo, me hacían revolver el estómago. Esta vez podría no correr con la misma suerte.

Me dirijo al espejo del baño el cual se encuentra empañado por el vapor y con una mano lo limpio para poder reflejarme en él. Al salir de la habitación donde lo había instalado, le puse seguro a la puerta de mi habitación y salí al balcón mientras que en mi celular buscaba el número de uno de los Señores Taisho. Se que Sesshoumaru me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero era mi obligación hacerlo. Traté de comunicarme con su madre primero, pero no respondió a ninguna de las llamadas que hice. Así que su padre fue la segunda opción, respondió a la tercera llamada. Después de presentarme me dijo que en ese momento no tenía tiempo para escucharme, y cualquier cosa que se me ofreciera podía esperar. Y antes de poder decir algo corto la llamada. Sin darme tiempo de explicar la razón por la que marcaba. Creo que puedo entender un poco de lo que llevo a mi Seshoumaru a salir de aquel entorno tan hostil. Ni siquiera les interesaba a sus padres donde se encontraba.

Suspiro, prometiéndome volver a comunicarme con ello en algún momento de la mañana.

Enrollo una toalla en mi cuerpo y voy al armario para tomar un traje de chaqueta gris y una blusa blanca. Y en unos minutos más estoy lista para ir al trabajo. Dejo mi cabello suelto mientras salgo de mi habitación miro el reloj en mi muñeca. A pesar de todo estaba en buen tiempo para llegar a la oficina. Trato de que mis tacones no hagan demasiado ruido en el piso y antes de salir abro con sumo cuidado la puerta donde se encuentra mi cliente, lo veo con la cabeza en la almohada mientras su pecho baja y sube en suaves movimientos, claramente aún sigue durmiendo.

La noche anterior le había retirado la camisa manchada con sangre y poder vendarle el torso. Cuando lo hice, pude sentir como un calor me invadió por completo. ¡Por todos los dioses! Aquel chico tenía un cuerpo de un dios griego digno de admiración. Tenía unos hombros anchos y un torso con músculos marcado contratando con aquella piel tan pálida que tenía. Tuve que controlar mi corazón cuando coloque la venda alrededor de aquel torso, hubiera sentido mucha vergüenza se hubiera muerto en el proceso encima de él. Aunque ahora pensándolo no parecía una mala idea.

Cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la que necesitaba, haciendo que retumbara. ¡Dios! Tenía que irme de ahí urgentemente. Escribí una nota y la puse en la mesa para el momento que se despertara. Aunque no estaba segura de si pudiera levantarse. Sabía que tenía que llevarlo a algún hospital para saber cuál era su condición, pero no puedo llevarlo en ese momento y faltar al trabajo. Después de todos esos años de una puntualidad y asistencia extraordinarios, el tomarme la mañana libre para llevar a mi cliente al médico después de que se enfrentó a una pelea. La cual hasta ahora ni siquiera conozco las verdaderas razones de ella, podía esperar a más tarde. Vale, puedo parecer inflexible, pero no puedo cambiar mi día y mis responsabilidades solo por aquel chiquillo engreído.

Manejo hasta la oficina y cuando entro siento una punzada de culpabilidad. Al imaginarme a Sesshoumaru mal herido sobre la cama siendo tan arrogante para tragarse el dolor y no aparentar debilidad. Y yo ni siquiera le deje algún medicamento que le ayudara a disminuir el dolor. Cuando entro a la oficina un montón de cabezas se voltean a mirarme, algunas de ellas me miran con los ojos entornados. Odiándome por ser más jóvenes que ellos y rebasarlo tan rápido. Ni siquiera quiero repetir las palabras y rumores que se dicen en la oficina sobre mí. Aunque resumiendo todas ellas su idea de que me ascendieran tan rápido era por haberme acostado con todos los jefes. Si supieran que esa idea era más que absurda. Se negaban a creer que con un montón de esfuerzos y noches sin dormir me habían llevado hasta el punto donde estoy. Una mirada conocida me mira fijamente iluminándose al momento que alza una mano para llamar mi atención.

―Kagome ― me llama Sango sin levantarse de su asiento.

Me dirijo hacia ella. Es mi mejor amiga desde el instituto, habíamos comenzado a trabajar juntas en la agencia como simples becarias, estoy tan agradecida de tenerla todos los días cerca en aquel territorio tan hostil.

―Hola, buen día ― digo mientras me recargo apenas en su escritorio.

Ella me mira alzando una ceja y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sacude la cabeza sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

―Basta de formalidades. ― dice mientras se inclina hacia delante con una voz emocionada ― Quiero que me des todos los detalles de lo que sucedido en tu cita de anoche.

Lanzo un suspiro. Sabía que me preguntaría sobre ello solamente llegando. Ella era quien me había convencido en primer lugar en tener aquella cita con Kouga.

―No estuvo mal ― le respondo mientras cruzo los brazos frente a mí.

Miro como mi pecho se levanta cuando hago aquel gesto y por un momento recuerdo la noche anterior cuando sorprendí a Sesshoumaru mirándome fijamente ahí. Así que inmediatamente desdoblo mis brazos. Debo de dejar de hacerlo. Sango me mira con un gesto burlo.

― ¿Qué no estuvo malo? ¡Cielo Kagome! Kouga está mucho mejor que solo un "no tan mal". ¡Es un papacito! Tienes que admitir que esta para comérselo entero.

Ruedo los ojos mientras lanzo un fuerte suspiro de resignación. Bien, tenía que aceptar que era realmente atractivo, con aquel cabello y ojos oscuros.

―La cena estuvo bastante bien― le digo mientras que poner los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que no quiere escuchar como estuvo la cena o que platillos pedimos. ―Fue muy caballeroso al cubrirme con su saco cuando al salir estaba lloviendo, además de que me invito el sábado a un salir a ver un partido de Beisbol.

Su mirada se ilumino al saber que me había invitado a una segunda cita. Se llevo una mano al rostro abriendo la boca dejando salir una fuerte exclamación, haciendo que más unos compañeros nos volteara a ver.

― ¡Shuuu cállate! ― le pongo una mano en la boca para hacerla callar.

Estoy consciente de que, si estuviéramos solas, aquello no la detendría de dar salto mientras que no dejara de gritar como una loca. Así que muerde su labio inferior mientras reprime una tonta risita.

― ¡Oh Sango eres…! ― la miro con los ojos entornados, mientras que no puedo dejar de sonreír.

― ¡Vale! ¡vale! Tratare de no agobiarte hasta la hora del almuerzo. ― me dice alzando ambas manos mientras que se acomoda en su asiento. ―Hasta entonces quiero saber cada uno de los detalles más acalorados y planear juntas como vas a ir vestida a "nuestra" siguiente cita.

Desde el día que Kouga me había invitado a cenar, no paraba de referirse en plural. La idea de las citas era bastante nueva. Ya que mi última cita había sido hacia casi un año, la cual había acabado en fracaso después de solo un mes de salir y Sango no había ido a ninguna cita desde que se hizo novia de Miroku en la universidad.

Me dirijo a mi oficina, y me concentro tanto en mi trabajo que pierdo la noción del tiempo. Me encuentro armando evidencias en un nuevo caso donde mi clienta una mujer de treinta años acusa a su ex marido de violación. Él se defiende de que la relación fue consentida y que solo lo está acusando por rencor. Así que reúno todas las evidencias para poder defenderla ante la corte. Tenemos bastante información donde lo incriminan de la acusación.

Mi vista se dirige a un lado del escritorio donde está mi celular el cual se encuentra en ese momento vibrando. Al momento de tomarlo veo el nombre del Señor Taisho en la pantalla, me aclaro la garganta antes de contestar la llamada.

―Espero que sea algo de verdadera importancia ¿Sucedió algo con el tipo hospitalizado? ― dice al otro lado de la línea con tono cansado.

―No, Señor Taisho. El caso no ha presentado hasta el momento cambio alguno ― le digo tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, odiando la manera en la que se dirige ―Es sobre su hijo que quiero hablar.

―No tengo la menor idea de dónde se encuentra en estos momentos. ― Lo escucho mientras que resopla molesto. ―Se ha marchado de la casa de su madre. Pero si lo necesita, mandare a investigar donde se encuentra y en este momento...

―No hace falta que lo haga, se dónde se encuentra― lo interrumpo ―Por casualidad lo encontré en la calle mientras estaba peleando con la pandilla del joven que se encuentra hospitalizado.

El Señor Taisho deja salir una maldición, más que molesto por saber que su hijo aun con la acusación que tiene sobre él. Se encuentre metiéndose en nuevos problemas.

―En estos momentos está en mi casa, mal herido por algunos golpes que le dieron. ― continuó explicándole el grado en el que se encuentra, lo tranquilizo diciéndole que a pesar de todo encuentra bien. ― ¿Quiere que le de mi dirección para que vaya a buscarlo? ― le pregunto esperando el momento de darle mis datos para poder deshacerme de aquel muchachito mal humorado.

―Puedo ir a buscarlo y llevármelo conmigo o con su madre. Pero no creo que demore mucho tiempo con alguno de los dos. Siempre encuentra la manera de escapar.

¿Siempre? ¡Así que aquella no era la primera vez que se salía de su casa! Podía entender la idea de no querer vivir con alguno de sus padres, pero no podía vivir en la calle. No podía vivir con la idea que tenían los niños de escapar he irse a vivir a algún circo.

― ¿Entonces? ― pregunto cuando el Señor Taisho deja de hablar, esperando que me diga que es lo que está pensando hace.

―Puedo alquilarle algún departamento para que se instale. Pero estoy seguro de que seguirá metiéndose en problemas desde ahí― ruedo los ojos.

Bien, creo que como vamos en poco tiempo no tendré a quien defender.

―Así que, si no tiene inconveniente. Lo mejor es que se mantenga con alguien que pueda vigilarlo, hasta que el tema de a su acusación llegue a su fin.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿De quién "alguien" estamos hablando?

―Higurashi, ¿puedo contar con usted?

¿Qué? No, no, no. ¡Y desde luego que no! Una cosa es darle por una noche un lugar donde dormir y otra cosa es hacerme cargo de él hasta que su proceso legal termine.

―Señor Taisho. Lo siento, pero yo no me puedo hacer cargo de él. ― me niego amablemente. Pero dentro de mí, en realidad quiero gritarle.

Lo escucho hablando con otra persona además de mi a lo lejos. Y por un momento la línea está en silencio, hasta que después vuelve a tomar la llamada.

―Señorita Higurashi usted mejor que nadie conoce la situación de Sesshoumaru. Acaba de decirme que lo encontró en otra pelea. Solo estoy pidiéndole que se haga cargo de él solo por un tiempo. ― ¿Solo un tiempo? ¡Por dios su caso puede tomar meses antes de terminar ―Estoy dispuesto a pagar por las molestias que todo esto le cause! Así que confió en que pueda manejar con la situación.

―Señor Tai….― trato de decir, pero antes de terminar corta la línea ―¿Señor Taisho?

Me detengo unos segundos mirando el celular apagado, sin poder creer lo que acaba de suceder. Me llevo ambas manos a la sien, anticipando en el problema que me acababa de meter. Trate de llamarlo, un par de veces, pero su teléfono estaba apagado. Bien, aquello era perfecto.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola Minna-san Quiero agradecir a Andy Taisho, Serenity usagi, mimato bombon kou, Sara, 013 y Aoi Dandelion por sus mensajes en el capitulo anterior. Enserio muchas gracias. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, tanto como yo. Prometo que no leeremos pronto. Saluditos.**


	8. Capitulo VII

Capitulo VII

Kagome

Cuando comencé con la carrera de Derecho, siempre me había preguntado ¿Qué era lo que llevaba a una persona a convertirse en un criminal? Cuando era niña creía que los criminales eran como los villanos de los cuentos infantiles. Como la madrastra de Blanca Nieves. Personas que llevaban en su sangre algún gen malvado. Pero ahora sabía que existían un sinfín de razones que podían llevar a una persona "normal" cometer un delito.

He defendido a criminales acusados de asesinatos, que las circunstancias los llevan a cometer aquel imperdonable pecado. Hacía poco tiempo lleve el caso donde una joven mujer que asesino a su exnovio con un cuchillo después de que él le propinaría una de tantas golpizas que le había dado por años.

Había llegado a su apartamento encontrándose con la puerta abierta. Cuando llevaban más de dos meses separados y ella creyó que había logrado deshacerse de él. Su exnovio logro entrar a la fuerza a su nuevo departamento y se lo encontró bebiendo frente a la televisión, cuando había tratado de enfrentarlo le había lanzado una botella en la cabeza mientras que se levantaba dirigiéndole los puños hacía ella.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche eran borrosos para ella, dado a la conmoción del momento. Aunque todas las pruebas la acusaban a ella, como la única involucrada por aquel asesinato.

Investigué el caso por meses, recopilando información. Las evidencias encontradas en su departamento, los exámenes médicos y psicológicos que se le habían aplicado. Apelé frente al juez en distintas ocasiones demostrando que había actuado de manera impulsiva, con signos del maltrato que fue víctima por años. Pero el sujeto no tenía ningún antecedente de violencia a su cargo, ninguna sola detención o antecedente criminal. Y por desgracia en todas las ocasiones anteriores en las que había sido golpeada ni una sola vez levanto alguna denuncia hacia él. Me sentí como un fracaso como abogada al solo lograr disminuir notoriamente el tiempo que ella pasaría en prisión.

En todo ese tiempo había aprendido que no todos los criminales eran personas malas. Si no que personas que toman malas decisiones cuando son sometidas a situaciones inusuales.

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron salirme de mis pensamientos, levanto encontrándome con Sango en la puerta. Señala el reloj en su muñeca, diciéndome que llego la hora del almuerzo.

―No tengo tiempo, Sango ― le digo volviendo la vista a la laptop frente de mí.

Hace un gesto con las manos alzadas, exasperada. No seria la primera vez que me salto al almuerzo para enfocarme más tiempo en algún caso.

― ¡Vamos Kagome! Prometiste contarme todos los detalles de anoche ― hace un gesto con los labios y se que no podre deshacerme de ella.

Cierro la pantalla después de un suspiro. Bien, si lo que quiere es saber lo que paso en aquella primera cita con Kouga no llevara mucho tiempo. Siento por la decepción que se llevará al saber que no había pasado nada extraordinario en ella.

Nos dirigimos al comedor de la compañía, después de convencer a Sango de no salir a algún restaurant fuera, el cual me impida regresar rápido a trabajar. Caminamos con nuestras bandejas llenas buscando una mesa vacía. Siento como el codo de Sango hace impacto en una de mis costillas, me quejo y estoy a punto de regresarle el golpe cuando al voltear veo como con la cabeza señala a una esquina del lugar. Mi vista se dirige hacia donde quiere que vea. Ahí está en una de las mesas de las esquinas, Kouga con un tenedor en una mano mientras que con la otra sostiene un libro el cual mira fijamente. Ruedo los ojos cuando Sango se dirige hacia él obligándome a seguirla.

―Hola ― saluda Sango haciendo que él levante la vista la mira primero y después detiene su mirada en mí donde se detiene por más tiempo. ― ¿Te molesta si te acompañamos? ― pregunta poniendo su bandeja en la mesa.

―No, claro que no. Adelante ― dice mientras mueve su bandeja con manos nerviosas, para darnos espacio para poner las nuestras.

Sango se sienta a un lado y yo me ocupo la silla frente a Kouga. El me mira fija mientras me sonríe. Tengo que admitir que tiene una hermosa sonrisa, estoy segura de que puedo ver todos sus perfectos dientes en ella. Siento como Sango me da un punta pie por debajo de la mesa. Volteo para verla con los ojos entornados, y me hace un gesto señalando con los ojos a Kouga para que yo también le devuelva la sonrisa. Odio cuando hace aquello, pero muy a pesar del golpe me obligo a sonreír.

Mientras comemos Sango hacer conversación sobre lo cerca que esta la primavera y lo hermosas que estarán las vista en la ciudad. Cada cierto momento Kouga me observa directamente mientras da unos tragos a su bebida.

― Kagome me contó de lo emocionada que esta por asistir al partido de béisbol.

"Oh, Sango. Te voy a …." Pienso, al momento que le dirijo una mirada acusadora.

― ¿En serio? ― dice Kouga mientras que todo su rostro se ilumina con entusiasmo.

― Si ― Asiento con una sonrisa. ― Aunque es la primera vez que asistiré a un partido de béisbol. Solo conozco las reglas básicas del juego.

En realidad, no sé nada de béisbol. Pero ¿qué tal difícil puede ser?

― No te preocupes por ello. Te puedo enseñar. ― dice sonriendo de lado.

¡Oh, Por todos los cielos! No puedo describir y no creo que él sea consciente de lo atractivo que es con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Toma su celular y en un par de minutos tiene comprados los boletos para el partido. Está entusiasmado con ello, y yo trato de imitarlo. La idea de ver aquel partido no me es del todo emocionante. Pero todo hombre tiene un pasatiempo con el que puede expulsar algunas testosteronas masculinas. Y si por tener el privilegio de admirar aquella sonrisa de cerca tengo que ver a dos grupos de hombres pegándole a una pelota con un bate. Entonces que así sea.

Al terminar nuestros alimentos, nos levantamos para dejar las bandejas en su lugar. El juego es en tres días, por lo que Kouga se ofrece en pasar a buscarme en su auto ya que los lugares en el estacionamiento son escasos.

Y mientras se aleja caminando por uno de los pasillos, se despide de nosotras con una mano.

― Eres una chica con suerte Kagome ― dice Sango mientras me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

Esta vez soy yo la que le da un codazo, a la que ella protesta con un fuerte gemido.

― ¡Cielos, Sango! Como puedes decir eso. Tienes a Miroku. ― la reprendo.

― ¡Oye! ― Protesta ofendida ― Amo a Miroku, en verdad lo hago. Pero Kouga es la representación hecha realidad de las fantasías de cualquier mujer.

Suspiro con resignación. Bien. Conozco a más de una que han tratado de conseguir algo con Kouga. Pero ninguna ha tenido suerte. Puedo decirme afortunada de que muestre interés por mí.

― Tiene una hermosa sonrisa ― digo a lo que Sango voltea a verme fijamente.

― ¿"Hermosa sonrisa"? Kagome no te miraste esos brazos que tiene, o en sus largos dedos por dios solo de pensarlo ….

Ruedo los ojos y camino rápidamente alejándome de ella.

El día transcurre rápidamente, sin ningún tipo de suceso importante. Respondí un par de llamadas y envié varios documentos por correo electronico. Cuando di por terminado, guardé todo y tomé mi bolso antes de cerrar mi oficina. Aunque daban algunos compañeros en el lugar, pero por hoy mi trabajo estaba terminado.

Al salir del edificio me topé con Sango la cual estaba abrazada del cuello de Miroku. El cual después de besarla tomo sus cosas y las llevo por ella, la tomó de la mano mientras la dirigía a su auto abriéndole la puerta para que entrara y después subir y arrancar. Me quede hipnotizada viendo la escena. A pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, seguían queriéndose como si no pudieran vivir alejados uno del otro. Sango no sabía la suerte que tenia de tener alguien que la amara con todas las fuerzas de su ser. El compartir sentimientos, vivencias. Mientras que a mí me esperaba en casa una pizza congelada. Y sin poder evitarlo sentí envidia por ella.

Apague el auto al llegar al fin a casa. Mire el reloj en mi muñeca, eran cerca de las ocho. Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, encontrándolo en oscuridad. Dirigí mi mano a la pared para prender la luz, me deshice de las zapatillas disfrutando de la sensación de encontrarme descalza. Me dirigí a la cocina para sacar mi cena del refrigerador. Me detuve al ver mi sillón se encontraba ocupado por el cuerpo dormido de Sesshoumaru, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su piel era bastante blanca y tersa, cualquier mujer podía envidiar los hermosa de su piel. Mientras su cabello se encontraba revuelto dándole aquel aire de chico malo. Camine con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero al llegar a una de las sillas el dedo pequeño de mi pie golpeo con la pata.

― ¡Maldición! ― exclame con dolor, masajeándome mi pie.

El dolor es punzante y recorre todo mi cuerpo. Escucho ruido, y sin levantar la vista sé que con el escándalo que hice acabo de despertarlo. Lo volteo a mirar, sus ojos dorados están entornados fijos en mí. No aparta la vista de mí, aun cuando se levanta lentamente del sofá. Puedo ver como su mano de dirige a un costado de su cuerpo, exactamente donde fue golpeado.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ― le preguntó.

El me mira sin responder, mientras camina a un lado mío dirigiéndose a la estufa. Prende la lumbre, y el olor a sopa inunda el lugar rápidamente.

― Llegas tarde. La comida se enfrió. La calentare por ti. ― dice viendo fijamente a la cacerola.

Me acerco a él, inspeccionando lo que hay en la cacerola. Hay zanahorias y papas en la sopa. Tengo que admitir que huele bien y tiene buen aspecto.

― ¿Tu hiciste esto? ― le pregunto sorprendida.

El asiente sin mirarme.

― ¿Dónde conseguiste las verduras?

― Estaban en tu refrigerador. Estaban a punto de echarse a perder.

Él se aleja para tomar dos platos hondos de uno de los cajones y un par de cucharas, para ponerlos en la mesa. Parece ser que en mi ausencia se puso a inspeccionar el lugar ya que sabe exactamente donde se encuentra cada cosa.

― No es la gran cosa, pero es lo único fresco que encontré. ― hace una mueca con los labios mientras voltea a mirarme con desdén ― Es una suerte que no estés gorda con la cantidad de comida congelada que tienes.

Entorno los ojos con ganas de golpearlo por la ofensa. Pero alguien aquí tiene que ser el adulto razonable y por edad a mí me toca ese papel. Me limito a ignorarlo, mientras espero que la sopa se caliente. Cuando esta lista, sirvo los dos platos. Y me siento en la silla de frente de él. Soplo un poco la cuchara antes de probar. Esta deliciosa. Para ser un niñito rico sabe cocinar aún mejor de lo que yo lo hago.

― Esta buena ― le digo sin mirarlo, el resopla como respuesta.

Comemos en silencio, el único sonido que se escucha es el de las cucharas al golpear los platos. No recuerdo la última vez que cocine en casa. Siempre he decidido dedicar todo el tiempo posible en el trabajo, que al llegar a casa lo último que deseo es encerrarme en la cocina. Mi madre se enojaría mucho si viera mi congelador lleno de comida empaquetada.

Él se levanta de su asiento para llevar a lavar su plato. No se irgue por completo al levantarse.

― Tengo que llevarte a que te revise un médico.

Él se detiene mirándome mientras hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza.

― No. Estoy bien.

Abre el grifo y se pone a lavar los platos. Me levanto con el mío acercándome hacia el a lo que en un solo movimiento sin girar lo arrebata de mis manos y comienza a lavarlo. Le agradezco y me alejo recargándome en la isla de la cocina, sin darme cuenta cruzo los brazos sobre mí a lo que rápidamente evito hacerlo. Es un habitó inconsciente que debo de dejar de hacerlo. No es como si con ello creyera que se podría interesar en mí. Pero era mejor evitar hacerlo frente a un adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas.

― No hablaste con a mis padres ¿verdad?

Me pregunta y es una suerte que no esté mirándome ya que mi respiración de hace más agitada. A pesar de que era mi responsabilidad hacerlo, le había prometido que no les llamaría. No había sido capaz de cumplir con ello.

―No… claro que no ― le respondo y espero que él no note mi titubeo.

El asiente con su semblante serio, mientras pone el ultimo plato en el fregadero.

Todavía no sé lo que debo de hacer con él. Ninguno de sus padres parece realmente preocupado. Lo que me dijo el señor Taisho de que si lo llevaba con el seguramente huiría, me hace temer por su bienestar. Aunque sea un niñito grosero, mi inconsciente no me dejaría dormir por las noches al imaginarlo en la calle, o siendo brutalmente asesinado por esa pandilla de matones. Su caso se está desarrollando a un ritmo normal, tal vez en un par de días tenga lista la primera fecha para la defensa de su caso. No me entusiasma la idea de tenerlo por ese tiempo haciéndome cargo el él.

¿Pero qué mal podría suceder?

.

.

.

 **¿Hay alguien? ¿Hola? ¡Así! Hola. Espero que todavía este alguien por aquí. Sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo sin actualizar, a lo que como única escusa es que el trabajo me absorbe más tiempo de lo que desearía. No es como si me hubiera olvidado de este FF y del otro, en verdad que no quiero dejarlos sin terminar. Una gran disculpa y muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y de escribir sus comentarios. Son mi motivación para no dejar estas historias al olvido.**


End file.
